Coffee, Just Coffee
by The Ravaja of Dejeneration
Summary: Coffee mogul Athrun and Leader of ORB Cagalli have one thing in common, and that's not the love for coffee... It's their umm... struggle to find equal ground until one night... oneshot.


_**Hey my GS fans, I'm back to write a one-shot special request for you all. It's been a while since I made a GS fiction, so hope I'm not rusty. This is an AU fiction, set in Orb, but with no war or big giant robots.**_

_**This is just a one shot I call 'Coffee, Just Coffee…'**_

_**I do not own Gundam Seed in anyway possible, and to all my GS readers, I miss you guys.**_

**_Listening to: All Saints 'Black Coffee'._**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Orb, beautiful Orb, my home and it belongs to me; well it actually belongs to my wife Cagalli Yula Zala (nee Attha), I'm just the first man, you know, like a first lady but reverse and stuff. I'm no politician, I knew her since high school and we simply fell in love from that point on. We met since I knew her brother Kira, who is now this amazing fighter pilot, who is married to Lacus Clyne, my ex-girlfriend and pop sensation of the world. Since Cagalli is destined to be the new leader for Orb, I was thrown in the spotlight reluctantly when I asked her to marry me. I don't know much about politics or anything, I'm just a barista by heart. My family has been the main supplier of coffee for Orb, so you can say I grew up with a silver spoon, a 175 million spoon to be exact. So thanks to my parents, coffee has been my main passion and love, the only thing that matches it is my love for Cagalli. It does tweak her a little that I obsess for all kinds of coffee, I'm constantly blending in the basement which she coins the 'Caffeinated Laboratory of Doom', and she has to spoil my blends with chocolate.

"For the last time Cagalli, coffee should be appreciated without any bit of chocolate in there, that's how coffee should be, simple, bare and black,"

"Chocolate is black Athrun, so there's nothing wrong,"

"It's not black; the chocolate you use is brown, milk chocolate, a menace to coffee! And do not mention whipped cream in this Cagalli."

"Oh don't be so uptight Athrun; it's just a substance,"

"Coffee is not just a substance Cagalli, its an art, it's like wine, it takes time to be appreciated, by itself, not mix it in some cocktail like _James Bond_ did with gin,"

Yet again another one of our coffee vs. mocha arguments, I know it seems immature to you readers, but this is my stance on coffee, the perfect coffee. "Oh Athrun could you please leave me alone, I just want a mocha,"

"No, not with my coffee beans, get those cheap beans that _Starbucks_ would use,"

"Their not cheap Athrun and you know you import coffee to ALL of the big names,"

"Except _Starbucks_ of course, you know why, because we had a major setback with the company many years ago. So settle with their stuff, not with my blends,"

"Fine, just let me go, I need to go to the boardroom."

Why can't she simply take a simple cup of coffee? I might as well get to my office right now; the processing plant is waiting for me and my paperwork. I have to handle many business proposals and I have a lawsuit to handle at a worker who tried to embezzle the funds of the company. So it's a busy day, my date to court is today, the verdict of course to Zala v. Le Creuset. That bastard was always a pain in the ass for us.

I can still see the steam coming out of her ears from here…

* * *

_Cagalli POV_

Why did I marry him in the first place, I can't get me a decent cup of mocha in this house. I love him, but he obsesses about his family business so much, he's on the line of nuts I tell you, all just for little beans. What the heck, he's going off I'll just make my mocha without him noticing, I better make this quick or he'll freak, big time. He maybe a darling, cute, handsome and has such soft and beautiful hair, he still compares me to his coffee beans! All he does is going, 'I must think of a new blend for us, be the top of the game here.' We get it Athrun, but it's unhealthy to let it interfere with your personal life. Get that in your head my blue haired husband.

Today, I'm just way to busy with this country, I'm cutting down on taxes on roads, stopping deforestation, sending supplies to some neighboring countries in need, some treaties to sign and a visit to the military base Morgenroete, where my brother is stationed, and for the record, he is my little brother, LITTLE mind you. Get that in your head too! Well, at least there's no war going on, nothing is happening that will cause huge scandals or controversy, though I don't mind some, gives a little excitement to life and all. But the excitement that is more on my side is on the bed side.

You see, Athrun and I have been really busy with our own lives, that well, our bed time really lacks nowadays. Athrun is WAY too busy with coffee and worst of all, there's a major scandal at his side, so there's the occasional paparazzi stalking the house, luckily of course we have security ready to throw them out. I really miss him in bed, he's always too tired to get it on with me, so I just let him rest and not enter the factory with sore hips.

So I can't help but fantasize while I'm in office, in the boardroom or at the cafeteria with some pretty alright food, I'd be thinking about him and the times he has pounded me with his strength on that four post bed. I also kind of miss the taste of his cum and having it all splash all over my neck and chest. The feeling of being pelted with his liquids just makes me so wet, and…uh oh, I think I am wet. Now that's bad, really bad, when I get wet, my panties can get really, REALLY soaked, I mean like, through the material very quickly soaking in and leave marks on my chairs.

Please, I've been through it and I had to make up the excuse that I had a workout before coming to work. Come on, it beats struggling with the espresso machine at home. Athrun is going to be death of me, I swear to that people. Yeah, this is tough when you have such a handsome coffee barista/bean specialist as your husband.

"In the case of Zala v. Le Creuset, the court has adjourned Rau Le Creuset, former partner of the Zala Corporation, guilty of charges of embezzling company funding for his uses. Mr. Le Creuset has been at the helm of this plot to capture the Zala Corp. and make him the sole handler of the company, until eye witness accounts tell of his suspicious behavior and the incriminating evidence when his accomplice, 27 year old company employee Arthur Trine confessed of his crime. Mr. Le Creuset has been sentenced to prison for 15 years without parole."

Now that is a sigh of relief, big time. Athrun is off the hook and his lawsuit was a success. I'm so proud of him and his lawyers too. All he has to do is dodge the press.

* * *

_Athrun_

Gee, who said dodging the press was simple, Cagalli always had it simple since she hardly made it out for press conferences or court cases. Yeah, life right now is getting a slight downslide. Cagalli and I fight over the coffee and how it should be appreciated. I'm a purist, so sue me for this if I am so against mocha or other strange coffee ruining drinks. The bodyguards are trying their best to push the photographers streaming in to snap a photo of my face since Rau, my 'good friend', was wearing a mask today for some strange near fetish kind of reason. After the last flash of the cameras, I was finally safe in the yellow Ferrari.

"Please get me back to my office and pronto, they are going to be the death of me, I swear."

The driver pressed and we were zooming through. I'd rather see the bright sunshine than bright flashes of camera after camera, with some scenery decent for my eyes. Today, I had a thought about this morning, again, I was getting a little sick of the whole arguing, but my opinion on coffee always blurts out of my mouth in an instant, like being possessed by some barista spirit. What's worst is that we have not been having good nights of sleep because of work, and when I feel that my mood is on for some love, she's tired, and when she has the mood, I'm tired! It's demoralizing that we are always tired at the wrong times. It frustrates me that we both lack initiation, well, for good reason, but we have said no for more than two months now.

Yes, it is pretty sad to admit, but there are times where I just pull down my trousers a little to relieve some tension while at the office. Don't worry; I always clean up after a session. Yup, all this tension and frustration, why? It's all because of my coffee, and our work lives. So is it those times where they say our relationship has lost some steam, like we lost our love, that lust when we first made love, vanished?

* * *

"_Mmmmm, oh Athrun…"_

_That night, we were going on slow, steady and sweet. Her full arousal was blooming like a daisy in spring, all those petals opening up for me with nectar flowing just for me. I was kissing her navel, squeezing her breasts in my hands to make her nipples grow harder between my fingers. That first night, I discovered a weak spot of her, she loves a good kiss just above the belly button, and the soft flesh there tickled and pleasured her into oblivion. But even better than that, I found out she had a rare little thing about her; she could orgasm with just stimulation of her breasts. Hear me right friends, she came just by the touch of my hands on her breasts. She was wet already, pooling of liquid down her pussy, but she was close, her breathing went faster and her moans, those god sexy moans were reaching high octaves I never knew she could reach in her life!_

_My kisses turned to licks, tasting her skin salty with sweat and that distinct taste that is her. But soon, I just couldn't take the wait any longer, I had to make her squirm more, faster, scream louder, I reached down and licked her lower lips. Cagalli brought her hands to my hair, grasping my smooth strands all around her lithe fingers. My face was getting splashed with her liquids that squirted out, but it gave me more to swallow and sample what she is, the flavor that she has in her body stashed away from others, stashed only for me. Her legs wrapped around my back to pull me and close the gap. I chugged all she had in her and she was giving me more._

"_Athrun… So good…"_

_How sexy a moan could get, that was so hot to hear come out from her mouth. My livid tongue went inside her, tightening her muscular tube around my own muscle. My grip on her thighs was hard and I started to pick up the pace, sucking up every drop of her. Her moans turned to screams now, twisting my hair in her fingers like knots now. Mm she knows I'm good alright. It was a sudden rush that came out of her, splattering my face with her sticky, musky and delicious juice. My mouth was filled with her essence, almost choking me, but I managed to swallow every drip down my throat. She tasted like honey, with hints of chrysanthemum and apples from the shower gel she uses. She was so much better than the dinners we had in any formal dinner._

_Moving up to her chest I kissed her orbs as I rubbed my hardness on her wet low lips. A tasty form of lubrication her liquids were. I kissed her shoulders next, her yearning reaching a new high for me. Kissing her lips once more I got into position, thank god she had the pill lying around. And that's where I made the intrusion into her…_

"_ATHRUN!"_

* * *

And now I am back here in the real world, stuck in frustration land and sporting a hard on in the car rides to the office. Luckily I know how to hide it; I have one hand in my pocket and the other holding my suitcase. And to say something to that, I have a copy of _Twilight _in my suitcase as well. I maybe working and checking the factory workers, and the beans too, but there's loads of down time, so I kill it with some vampire love. Can we get this part fast forward please?

* * *

_Cagalli_

The end of the day is nearing now, yay me. Like I am supposed to look forward to the end of the day, I know everybody does, but I have to get home and think of an apology to Athrun for using his coffee grinds to make that mocha. He's so persistent on that issue, a perfectionist that really gets on my nerves! Is it those times where we aren't compatible anymore? Great, asking that question again, what good does it make if I ask the question to myself and not get an answer since I am the one who asked it? What's next, a shrink to help me? No way am I getting a shrink for this. Yeah, yeah, just tell him I'm sorry for using them again, or else there is something else I can do, maybe spike his nightly espresso with some vodka? He has a low tolerance for alcohol, so he gets pretty wasted easy. No, that would be too much for him.

Maybe tequila would be even stronger… Then again, maybe no alcohol involved. Stay sober tonight, so what else is there? I don't want a whip involved; it'll be in the news if anyone sees me in a sex shop downtown. Lacus won't give me any ideas since she's all so pure, except when she's with Kira and the noise they make is terrifying, she's a screamer by nature and it is like a sex jackhammer sounding out. I know that when we all once lived in a dorm and Kira took Lacus in while Athrun and I were watching some music video, and we had to turn up the volume up by eleven just to listen to the music. No wonder the record company was immediate to let her in.

Well here I am in the mansion, taking off my usual jacket and hanging it up a hook on the door. He isn't home yet, that's good, must be a meeting again. I made it out to the kitchen as thirst made it to my throat big time. Its late evening and I would usually get me a cup of water, but something in my gut was pointing towards the grinder. Weird, I was never a coffee person, but in my head, I was aching for a taste of some of his coffee. I always bragged about it being freshly grounded in the basement is always the best, well as a head for the top coffee harvester and trader you would brag about that. Maybe I'll check if he's right, I've always had mocha or hot chocolate in the morning, never coffee in its bare form. I got there with a little mug and got some of the ground beans from the cabinet, placed a teaspoon of it in the cup with some hot water and stirred. The smell was a little, um, what's that word, pretty pungent, but then again, his basement was pretty much like a coffee house on steroids, so I could bear with this.

Sugar wasn't in my agenda; Athrun said it was better in pure form, no sugar and no creamer. I'm not sure if I am sane doing this, but my mind just kept on going. The white mug was now stained with a big black hole of swirling coffee. I sniffed the drink then took a little sip of it, but I cringe at the bitterness it gave to the tongue at first. But the cringing stopped, the bitterness was all gone after that swallowing of coffee, and it was well, sweet. I always had chocolate because it was sweet in the first taste, but here, it was something else. The sweetness was small and lingering, but I couldn't help but get another sip of it. I moan softly after my second sip, after that I sat down on a stool where the island counters were where I place my cup. No wonder Athrun is head over heels for coffee, it is heavenly. I guess the apology I'll give him will be worthwhile, not like when a kid says sorry to the whole class.

I savored every sniff and sip I took of the hot coffee, it maybe burning up my tongue, but it sure was euphoria without contraception needed. No wonder he's so protective of this stuff. After another sip I heard a car from outside. It means one thing, Athrun's home at last; now this is sure to rock his socks. He placed his coat at the hook and preceded to the kitchen, alright, act normally and take a sip.

"Evening Cagalli, how was today?"

"It was fine, nothing much, the old boring meetings on economy and sister city relations, congrats on the case,"

"Thank you, I thought that would never end," he then took a sniff of the air, his eyebrows arching in sheer shock as he gazed at my mug.

"Cagalli, is that black coffee?"

I chuckled lightly, "Who's asking?"

He smiled and snorted, "Is this a taunt to me?"

"Who said this was a taunt, there's no sugar and creamer at all, pure black, and you know what?"

"What is it?"

I pulled off my must seductive voice, for some reason, "I kind of like it."

His mouth was hanging a little; Athrun must think he's dreaming, "Am I dreaming?"

I ignored the question for another gulp of coffee, "This is a joke right Cagalli, or is that decaf?"

I made a face, "Decaf is disgusting Athrun, you can't recognize your own grind?"

"Did I do something to you; did you knock your head against a pillar at the office?"

"Don't worry Athrun, no head trauma on me, I'm all fine. I just want to tell you right now I'm sorry for ruining your coffee with my mocha business thing. Will you forgive me this time Athrun? I promise I won't do it again, can we make amends this time?"

"And how do you suggest we make amends?"

When that question was posed, one thing crossed my mind, all these months and nothing to keep us satisfied. Always tired, always asleep when the mood arrives, but now, I can see something in his eyes. He smirked as he swung his blue hair behind his ear. Then his hand reached up to my hair, gently feeling the strands and then taking a whiff of it. I got off the barstool, placed my hands on his cheeks and gave him something we haven't had in a while, a long and passionate kiss. He already tilted his head to lock the kiss harder and deeper. His lips tasted so good, just like how I remembered from the last kiss.

* * *

_Athrun_

Her kiss was breathtaking, it was soft and gentle, but it had a subtle difference, she tasted of herself, and black coffee. The smallest of differences, but it was the most amazing change in taste. This puts my experimental blends at shame; she was the beverage I've been looking for. The room was quiet with nothing but our breathing and the movement of our tongues moving into our mouths. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, I wouldn't change this moment in anyway. She pulled away with a lovely smile to boot. I looked at the clock, and already twelve minutes passed us. Was it that long?

"Athrun…" she called me in a whisper. "Please,"

"Please what?"

"Make love to me, like every good man should do with their lady."

I snarled as her fingers lightly touched my growing arousal. Cagalli then walked away, with me trailing to the bedroom. She's on fire today but this maybe the best night in a long time. Once at the door, she took my lips once more, pressing hard as I complied. She moved back slowly towards our rosewood four post bed. We fell but our lips stayed attached. Her hands started fumbling with my shirt buttons as they got loose. My own hands located those pesky buttons of hers, taking them off their slots and revealing her strapless bra covered chest. Another minute of kissing later I broke off, finally noticing that my shirt was off and so was hers'. I pushed the bra off and Cagalli pulled it out to let her breasts free. Light kisses met her orbs; leaving red marks and making her nipples rise up. She sighed with growing euphoria that started to tower in her soul. Her trousers were next, unbuttoning then unzipping the garment, she let out a moan when my ring finger lightly tapped where her clit was as it was still covered by her blue panties.

After that little tease and after throwing the trousers somewhere, I got to kiss her thighs as she worked my trousers together with my boxer shorts. I was naked and right on top of her, and she was still clad in those panties. Naked, it's been so long since I've said that word; it's making me throb hard with anticipation, to finally feel her muscles pulse all around me once more. Cagalli shifted her legs up as my hand felt around her thighs with my lips following behind. Low and behold, she was getting wet now, when she got wet she could really get wet. The spot of liquid was growing fast, following the rhythm of her panting breath. I let my fingers reach up to her panties, tracing the line of where the juice gathered on her underwear. Maddening, that's one word I can describe my love for her, maddening. I licked the wet spot for all it's worth, earning me a long drawn moan from her lips.

She snaked her legs around me and got me closer to her wet lining, her thighs were twitching for more of my tongue on her. Soft mewls and sighs sounded off constantly, sounds I would only hear in her sleep or in my dreams for the long wait. How much did I miss, a whole lot I missed.

"Please Athrun,"

"I know Cagalli, but you have to wait like every other girl does,"

"I don't care."

"But I do, now, just lie down and let me finish my dinner," and continue I did.

I drove in once I pulled off the panties, wiggling her legs to get it off and flinging it off her foot. I took every taste of her like I was fathomed, having not a single bite for hours and hours. I couldn't control any longer, I moved her legs from my neck and we kissed, tasting her tongue stained with black coffee. She mewls as I got into position, jerking my dick inside her. Every inch was pressed by her clenching muscles, god she's tight since last time. One last kiss on her neck was what I gave and then I let it go. It was a slow pace, but I felt her muscles jerk forth on me to swallow every inch of my being.

"Mmmmm, oh, mm, Athrun," she breathed out shallowly.

We went on, moving my hips up and down in the same pace as her hands crawled along my back to make each thrust stronger. Sweat was sheen along our foreheads, and I tasted her sweat and by god it's what she is, she has that essence that drives me berserk. We made love for hours on end, which if you don't understand, we did not stop at just one. I got her on her side and I spooned her, that brought the loudest moans from her and we went on with her on top, her breasts shaking with every move she made. I had no idea how many times we got our love at peak level, but I assure you, I was beyond euphoric, it was intense, it was sweet, and it was by far my best night ever.

My pace was slower than the first, our privates were sore and our lips were swollen, but the pain didn't faze us one bit. Exhaustion and fatigue was starting to take it's toll on us, but it was well worth every aching muscle we had, and the sweat soaked sheets.

"Athrun…Athrun I can't take much more!"

"Then… Oh god Cagalli, this will be our last one… OH!"

"ATHRUN!!"

She arched her back with me as her orgasm tore through her body while I went faster with the gushing liquids to let my release pour in her. We couldn't say a word after that, we were so tired yet we didn't want to sleep yet. Cagalli gave a quiet moan and giggle and she said, "All this just because I had coffee."

I laughed along with her, "But coffee goes well with a Cagalli."

She rolled her eyes back, "A Cagalli? Now I'm a coffee topping?"

"I wouldn't mind."

It was all _Coffee, Just Coffee…_

* * *

_**YES I'm done with my one-shot!**_

_**I'm sorry GS readers, I just felt like I needed to move on for others, but I hope this short little lemon is good for your viewing pleasure. Shout out to Rojo Ruskin for her request since she wanted coffee as the theme. LOL.**_

_**Well, for my readers for The Little Black List, fear not, the next and maybe final chapter is in progress, I have a slight writer's block and I can't flesh out the last chapter fast or to something that satisfies me, so be patient because it'll be there soon. And so I bid farewell now, so long and until next time,**_

_**BANG BANG!!**_


End file.
